Dark Carnival Brothers
by AmieAmiss
Summary: I wElCoMe yOU To ThE DaRk cArNiVaL. At mIdNiGhT BrInG YoUr wRiStBaNd tO GeT In. Do NoT TeLl yOuR PaReNtS WhErE YoUrE GoInG. Do NoT TeLl aNyOnE AbOuT ThIs. sOoN YoUr VeInS WiLl dRiP WiTh My MiRaClEs. ToNiGhT Is GoNnA Be A MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClE BrO. FrOm YouR bEsT FrIeNd, GaMzEe MaKaRa :o) Reader x various characters (not very romantic but contains some sexual acts with hs character)
1. Dark Carnival Brothers: Prologue

**Dark Carnival Brothers**

Based from the comic Homestuck by Andrew Hussie

Fanfic written by Aamaya

*Note: This portrays around a life of angst and suicide and gory thoughts. If you have problems with this, please stop reading here.

Your dark anxiety racking dreams keep you from sleeping. You want to end your life but do you really have the guts? There is nothing to live for anymore… or is there?

Karkat; a strange pale freak from your fifth period class, gives you a dark purple envelope with a slip of paper attached to it. Your confusion only sets in when he gives you a black and purple bracelet. The next day people are gawking their faces off at your bracelet that will apparently let you into some creepy night time show.

The hallucinations you see during the day seem to be getting worse. One last night in the cold, and then you'll go home and end it there. Your mind is very creative at imaging death and gory things, this is a bad thing of course, you pretty much loose your mind. Terrified you enter the high top tent; the fun is only about to begin.

Gamzee Makara and Kurloz Makara are the Dark Carnival Brothers here to bring all your deepest and darkest fantasies to life! Enter the high top and see for yourself, the horrors of reality and fictions blurring together. You're either scared or dead, so which will you be? This isn't a circus clown act, people will die, and this is fait, the reason why you were born to live in this life.

Dark Carnival Brothers uses the characters from the web comic Homestuck, you are just you, and you're crazy! The story was based off those creepy insane videos you can find on YouTube and stuff, but mostly from my imagination. Gore, violence, suggestive language and scenes may occur. Disclaimer: if you are easily scared, I do not take responsibility for nightmares, cold sweats, fears, peeing your pants, or hallucinations. I do not promote self harm or mutilation or suicide. (If you are suicidal please call a help phone and seek help immediately!) Some characters may not portray from the actual webcomic. I don't own you so where ever you see _, this where you will put your name.

I'm working hard on this, so please do not steal my idea, I'm sure you can come up with a much better story than this. I mean… seriously…


	2. Chapter one: Slam the Faygo

Chapter 1 You: Slam the Faygo!

(NOTE* This portrays around a life of angst and suicide and gory thoughts. If you have problems with this, please stop reading here.)

Maybe there was a way to escape, the angst in your mind turned you insane. You _need _help, but you don't want it.

_A few more… just a few… _You told yourself shaking from the sight of all the red blood dripping into your lap.

Tonight you were going to end it, here, finally. Then you thought of something bizarre, it crept into your mind like a wild animal. The shady silhouette enter the sunlight, oh he was dazzling, just pure embracement. Why would you think of him? You don't even know him…

You let go sobbing into your week hands scared and frightened. If only…

The morning was like any other day, you were alone, and the house was cold. Feeling for the door knob you turned it realizing that your pathetic emotional body was covered in scabs. You quickly threw over a black pull-over hoodie. Pulling the hood up and moving the locks of hair away from your face as you entered the kitchen.

It was cold and still. You found the way to your bathroom; the light flicked on with a buzz. The cabinet was just above the sink where you kept the bandages and gauze. You quickly wrapped your arm up in the bandage and pulled down the sleeve. You were freezing so you turned to the dirty clothes hamper and pulled out a pair of old jeans you would wear today. You took off the hoodie and pulled your shirt off leaving your upper torso exposed with the door wide open. There were various scars in your chest, as seeing you were caught once before, so you marked each day across your heart.

You had to go to school; the police picked you up last time. No matter how much it hurt, no matter what, you still went. You looked in the mirror and pushed your bangs back looking at all your imperfections. God you hated yourself. You managed to break a few mirrors in the past. To be honest, you loved the pain, more than anything, it seemed to be your only way to tell if you were alive or not. And even in your dreams, you can still clearly feel the pain, it's always there. It's so hard to tell your dreams apart from the real pain.

You just don't understand why you put up with this bullshit; no one has ever done anything good for you, if they have, it's probably lost gone down a hole of suffocation where all good things end up.

Your eyes gazed to the corner of the hallway in the mirror. A face glared back in a confused manner. You jumped around smashing your fist into the door startled.

No one was there.

You down a few pills to keep your mind alleviated. You turn and pick up a shirt with stripes across it. It didn't matter what you wore, you just pulled the hoodie over your back anyways.

The doors of the school sent shivers down your spine. You knew as soon as you walked in the girls from your old school would just bitch at you. So why did you care so much? It wasn't that you cared, it was that you let them do this to you. She _was_ your friend, but she was jealous of you, she couldn't leave you alone because she was always jealous of you being able to make new friends so easily, you were pretty, you smiled a lot, but she was a jealous bitch. And now, you let her put you this far. She likes it, for the attention, you like it, for the attention. Sometimes you missed her bickering lips and dolled out face. You had a huge lesbian crush on her. Oh the irony. Don't take it literally, you hated her so much.

Moving on.

You climbed the stairs to get to your locker. You pulled the hood over your head in attempt to avoid all people but eyes only stared even more.

There was a hallway with no one in it. It was dark; someone must have turned off the light. You walked through not giving a single fuck. Abruptly, your heart started pounding. You felt someone watching you, not like the stairs but something _different. _You were scared but you kept walking down what seemed to be the longest hallway ever. You though about _him _again, why? STOP IT! You yelled in your head. You opened your eyes to a teacher standing before you.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

You looked around; how long have you been standing there for?

"Yeah," you nodded and pushed pass her.

The lights were on and you couldn't get the haunting quietness out of your head. You prayed silently for lunch to soon come around. The anxiety was almost too much; you wanted to run out of the class an hour early. Your head crawled with thoughts that were taboo to the people around you.

No they weren't _people_; they were body bags of a horrible plan gone wrong which was named 'human society'. No that would be wrong. The civilization around you would be name that. Whatever, you didn't give it much thought. You scribbled lines down from your head. You didn't know quite what they meant but you found them fascinating. They were symbols for the horoscope. You weren't caught up on all the spiritual shit because you didn't care about a higher power. You always kept your thoughts to yourself though, so if you were to share you ridiculous thoughts, you'd end up hanging from an old tree in the back yard. You drew all twelve on them, sometime you forgot which way they went but it only added to the unique designs. You don't possibly understand why you drew them; you also drew a lot of other things too, like scary monsters and nice sprites, sometimes unicorns, or sometimes evil things.

The bell rang, you took extra long to gather your stuff and leave so the hallways weren't such a rush. You found your way to a bench and table where no one sat because last year a student committed suicide right there. You didn't know the student well but you have encountered him before. You only sat there because you only got stared at. Sometimes you kept the lonely spirit company. He enjoyed your visits and chats; people just thought you were insane, talking to yourself, you silly little being.

You smiled quietly as you heard the different pitches on the air change; this was how you knew he was there with you. Sometimes he'd stay and visit, sometimes he's sit quietly and watch you draw, other times he'd talk. Maybe you were just going insane but you didn't care. You only looked forward to him. He was the one you thought about, the dark silhouette. When he was alive, that's all he appeared to be.

Cautiously you took out a pencil and rolled it. If it stayed at the top of the table then he was there watching you, if it rolled back, he was talking to you; so you listened. You weren't sure if the buzzing was from the headaches or if the spirit actually was there.

"Uh, excuse me."

You jerked back to the side in fear. The voice was never that loud.

A short boy stood before you. He was wearing a cancerous black sweater. His eyes were a dull black, that sunk into red and black baggy eyesockets. You've seen this morsel before, you didn't particularly talk to him though. But this was a first.

"Are you _?" he asked.

You nodded shaking away the fear and pulling your sweater sleeve down to cover the bandages that he ever so slightly glanced at.

"I was told to give this to the fuckass with your name on it." He looked around vigilantly and piled a deep purple envelope out from his sweater. "Don't let anyone see it, open it at home when no one is around you."

You took the slightly warmed envelope and tucked it under your sweater as if you were trading illegal substances.

The kid turned to walk away but you called after him.

"What's this for?" your voice shook.

He turned still walking around, "My name is Karkat, we're in the same class, period five."

You looked back to your pencil, it was gone. There was a slip that fell out from your sweater.

_Your eyes may only gaze upon the horrific purple lettering._

You were confused but kept the envelope hidden out of sight. Such a strange thing today, you least expected this. You were slightly happy you didn't slack your life down the drain. Doubt had crossed your mind several times; you thought this would be some kind of joke that would make you so upset you'd cry and just end it there. Yet you couldn't stop thinking about it. The letter scrapped and clawed it's way to the front of your mind.

You were writing notes when the bell rang and you had go face to face with the Karkat human. He seemed a little off when you walked in the room. At least you weren't the only freak in the room. You glanced at the boy in the back of the room. He stood out more to you since you encountered him today. You sat down in your usual desk taking out your notes from the day before. A shadow crossed your desk; you turned to see Karkat standing before you.

"Yes?" you managed to get out.

He stood there for a second and opened his mouth. "Wait for me at the end of class,' he said boldly.

You just nodded in embarrassment as some of the other morsels looked at you. The tired boy walked back to his desk. You could feel the cold dark eyes pierce in the back of your head. He probably wasn't even looking at you but it made you think that. You didn't understand why of all days, and of all people, he would pick you. Just so happens you're emotionally disturbed and paranoid all the time, your anxiety levels were so high, and you couldn't keep a damn meal down your soar throat, and to top it off with a bright red cherry you were suicidal. What a wonderful life you had. If he was going to murder you then the demons of Hell must have heard your prayers and sent a freak like him to finish off your pathetic life.

The very ends of your finger tips stung when the bell rang. Your heart throbbed again, pounding like a humming bird; sometimes you wished it would beat so fast that it would stop working. Just like the baby bird's who heart literally beat so fast it died. You wish you could have traded lives with that little bird.

"Follow me," he ordered you.

You quickly picked up your stuff and followed him to the end of the hallway and the very last locker. His locker number was six-nine-six-nine. You thought this was pretty ironic but you didn't laugh. He opened the locker and took out a bracelet.

"You're going to need this," his voice was so plain and a bit raspy.

"Need it for what?"

He attempted to put the thick purple and black gothic looking bracelet around your wrist but you jerked away in time.

"Calm down," he said.

"What are you doing?!" you asked again.

"You'll understand, I just need you to wear this until the date. It explains it all in the envelope I gave you. Trust me," he sighed.

You put out your unharmed arm but he shook his head no. He grabbed your bandaged up arm and clipped the bracelet on.

"I won't tell anyone…" He turned back to his locker.

"What?" you stuttered.

"About your arm; I won't tell anyone."

"What are you talking about?" You tried to play it cool by not knowing what he was talking about.

"You obviously hurt yourself; I said I wouldn't tell anyone…" He turned back to you with a smile.

His smile almost made you livid. He couldn't possibly know. You shuddered and walked away. He closed his locker and turned too.

When you arrived home it was still like any other day; you got home and slept. Why bother eating when your stomach couldn't handle the sick and infested food drugged with fat? You had a pounding head ache and even if you did feel like eating it would be subsided anyways. You forgot about the envelope when you walked into your room but when it falls out you quickly snatched it like someone could possibly be watching you. You shut the door and pull off your hoodie. You sit on your bed and play with the bracelet anxiously before opening the letter. The back of the envelope had a smile face on it that was a lighter shade of purple, possibly a lavender colour? You weren't that great at telling shade colours. :o)

You opened the seal of the package and took out the card. Unfolding it into a profile card; the deep purple lettering was eerie. There were darkened pictures in the back; you couldn't quite make it out though. It appeared to be a tent or a high-top; like the once at carnivals and circuses.

You read the letter in your head.

_Miracles have brought this letter to you._

_Dreams beyond your own mind, sis, you've never seen anything like this before. _

_Your darkest fears will come to light, you won't ever want to miss this._

_Believe in what you will, but you're going to end up dead._

_Your eyes will wonder to the center if the ring and your heart will burst from chaos and excitement!_

_Deep inside that mind of yours you are aching to break loose and fulfil your deepest, sickest, most cruel desires._

_No one will hear your blood curdling screams._

_You won't regret a thing my dear, so join us in the most horrific act on earth; while you're still alive._

_The Dark Carnival Brothers bring you the most horrifying act you'll ever see._

_We cannot wait to see you there_.

_-Kurloz Makara_

_:o)_

You laughed a bit to yourself. This seemed pretty cheesy to you, who type this up a seven-year old? It had to be some kind of joke though, you knew that there wasn't any carnival coming to this old city, nor was there even room to set one up in the address given. You stood and threw the letter into a trash can and curled into bed. The bracelet made sleep hard for you, also you wrist hurt a bit too.

_So a dark carnival huh? Well… I guess I may as well get raped and murdered than sit in this room forever._

Now that you thought of it, last year that boy who committed suicide was wearing the same bracelet as you were. He kept it on ever since he got it and now he was dead.

You closed your eyes and fell asleep after hours of twisting and turning.

The morning was of course the same as yesterday's except for the creepy hallucination. You took the bandages off and wrapped new ones around your arm being careful not to disturb the bracelet. You pulled on a sweater but the bracelet wouldn't fit in the sleeve so you let it hang out; it looked quite good for your dark insane self.

As usual you had the few people stare at you but it was mostly at your arm. They didn't see what was under the sweater but they seen the bracelet. Not all people stared but some did and looked away with shocked expressions or huffs.

A girl from your class, she was a freak too but you've only talked to her once.

"Where did you get that?" She was in awe by the bracelet.

"Why?" you asked pulling away.

"How did you get yours early? I though KK wasn't handing them out until noon…"

"KK?"

"You don't know who KK is? Sollux calls him KK, a lot of other people call him diff-" you cut her off.

"Yes I know who Karkat is… Sort of…" Your face began turning red. "Who's Sollux?"

"That bracelet you're wearing," she began whispering, "let's you into the Dark Carnival hosted by the one and only Makara brothers. All those freakish looking kids you see hanging around the garden, they're with him-" she was cut off again.

"I think that's enough!" you heard a strange lispy voice from behind you.

You turned to see a pale kid wearing 3D glasses and pants and shoes that were black and white.

"You're _?" he asked.

You nodded.

"KK asked to see you," he grabbed your arm.

You followed him to the garden. You've only walked past there a few times before.

There was the one they called Karkat, and another you never seen before. You didn't know these people. They all left so you didn't quite get to memorize their faces. You wouldn't remember who they were anyways, even if you got their names; they would just leave your mind.

"You're going right?" Karkat asked you.

"I don't know. Why am I so important?"

"You're not. I've got a lot of other fucking shit to do before tonight, so a yes or no?"

You shrugged. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Fuckass." he face-palmed.

Sollux spoke "We need to know because you're one of the special guests, first timers is what we call you I guess." He pronounced his entire S's as Th's.

It was quite petulant so you rolled your eyes.

"Yes I guess I'll go," you sighed.

"Thank you, much obliged." Karkat scribbled something down in a notebook.

You turned and walked away.

Throughout the day five people asked how you got your bracelet so early,. You told them you got yours yesterday and they grew jealous. You liked having people jealous of you.

By the time lunch hit a bunch of students gawked around wearing their bracelet. No one was jealous of you, and those who didn't have a bracelet turned up their noses in disgrace. The day ended and you never seen Karkat or Sollux after that. Hell you didn't even see them at lunch either.

You walked to your locker and opened it. There was another letter; this time it wasn't in an envelope.

You read its quirky typewriting.

_tHiS Is A PeRsOnAl MeSsAgE To mY NeWeSt mOtHeRfUcKeR_

_I wElCoMe yOU To ThE DaRk cArNiVaL At mIdNiGhT_

_BrInG YoUr wRiStBaNd tO GeT In _

_Do NoT TeLl yOuR PaReNtS WhErE YoUrE GoInG_

_Do NoT TeLl aNyOnE AbOuT ThIs_

_I cAnT wAiT fOr yOuR ArIvAl_

_sOoN YoUr VeInS WiLl dRiP WiTh My MiRaClEs_

_ToNiGhT Is GoNnA Be A MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClE BrO_

_bEsT FrIeNd_

_GaMzEe MaKaRa :o)_

You laughed to yourself a bit at the quirk. Gamzee Makara sounds like some sick bastard. Again with the imaginative way of dying.

So this dumb carnival was going to start at midnight? You wonder if you could even stay up until then…

Your eyes trailed to a bottled of pop that read _Faygo_. There was yet another note.

_SlAm a mOtHeRfUcKiNg FaYgO_

_It WiLl MaKe YoU fEeL bEtTeR_

As if he could possibly understand your crying pains and horrible imagination! Foolishness! But you grabbed the unopened Faygo and 'slammed' it down. The cool liquids tasted great; it was different but great. You heard Faygo was actually a gross drink. The sugary liquids made you smile and forget your scary thoughts.


	3. Chapter two: Enter the Night

Chapter 2 You: Enter the Night

The ringing in your head just wouldn't stop. The buzzing of the music filled your ears and swallowed you in lights. Drums beat in an odd pattern while chimes and digital sounds echoed in rhythm together. The pace of the beats grew to you heart's beat. Your face flushed in fear taking in the darkness around you as you cover your eyes. A loud scream and echoing laugh taps on your eardrum.

Sincere serenity fills you as a cello plays draining out the oncoming beats. You open your eyes in a haze confused. The alarm beside you is going off but you don't understand why. The clock says its eleven-thirty pm. You realise that you had set it for midnight; that was when the carnival started. You quickly run into you dresser pulling out a pair of jeans and socks and a shirt. You stripped and put the clothing items on. You wrapped a grey goodie around your body and flipped the hood up. You went into the bathroom to fix any weird looking problems. Your eyes were dark; you looked dead. You smiled "nice to see you too," and shut the light off.

Inaudibly you crept into the kitchen and too the door. You grabbed your cell phone off the table where it was placed because you were 'grounded' for last week and skipping all of school. Not a single fuck was given that week.

The door slacked shut and you knew you were safe. It's not like your parents would care; you'd be back before sunrise, you hoped; that all depended on fait and if you were going to get kidnapped, raped, murdered, or if the stupid 'Dark Carnival' was even really there.

It must not be a legit carnival or it would be all over the place. You didn't care, you needed to get out of your dark and depressing room before you sanity levels reached zero. You were lucky to live a few minutes away from the location; but you were sure there wasn't even a place to set up a carnival there. It once had been apartment buildings and stores but nothing big enough for rides and circus acts. You despised clowns anyways.

You shuddered thinking about those 'dirty night clowns'; the dirty old fat men who dressed as clowns and raped little spoiled kids. Your mind wondered a lot about the twisted things.

You were cautious about walking around late at night; who knew who was lurking in the shadows of a dark alley? No one, and if they did, it would be them. You quickened your pace trying to hurry. Glancing at your phone it was about eleven-forty-two now. Just a few more blocks and you would get there and be done with it.

Your heart pulverized your chest. It was pounding so fast in there you thought you'd pass out. _Fuck_, you said inside feeling faint and dizzy. Now and again you'd get dizzy from anxiety and feel very faint. You held on taking it slower now. The cold air helped you warm up to your new surroundings. It eased the anxiety away along with the faint feeling as you began to walk slower.

You turned a corner almost disappointed when you didn't see any fancy lights or anyone walking around. Almost tempted by the cold to turn around and leave you kept going. Through the back alley; there were strange smear marks on the walls of the buildings. It was as if someone took their hands and covered them in paint and dragged their finger tips along the walls. You look closely at it; it was almost fresh paint, slightly sticky but clearly it had been done today. the paint was red and then it turned to green and yellow then to blue and purple and then to a fuchsia colour. You followed the alley to the end where for sure you would have turned around if it weren't for a figure in the distance. He stood there behind a booth wearing a dark navy blue hood that was torn at the ends. He had glasses and messy hair. Brilliant blue eyes looked up to yours.

"And how may I possibly help you on this fine evening ma'am?" he said.

He sounded young but not any older than seventeen. You thought he was crazy standing there behind a booth wearing odd Halloween-ish clothes.

You showed him the bracelet.

"Ah, well then, right this way."

You followed him behind the building into a large open area. There were stages set up and tents. There wasn't as many as you expected but it still seemed legit. You turned to the guy but he was gone. You were now left alone in a small carnival, and it was dark. You sigh thinking of how stupid you were. A _dark _carnival; he meant a _night_ carnival… well you may as well take off your stupid bracelet and go home. There wasn't much to it so you turned.

A shrilling scream came from behind you; you quickly turned to see no one there. The lights still shone brightly but no one was walking around. Your curiosity leads you into a fun house full of blackened walls. You found your way around considering the gory paint splatters on the walls. You turned a corner to find a person there. She wore red thick glasses and a big smirk on her face. Her lips were a deep red colour and her skin was a pale almost grey tone in this lighting.

"So you've made it through!" she chanted, "There's more to see my dear! Come and taste the blood of your new you!" she grabbed your hand pulled you through drapes into a room lit by yellow tinted lights.

There was a single mirror in this room. "Wait and see! Wait and see!" her voice was annoying now.

You looked from this insane person to the mirror. She pushed you forward and the lights turned out.

"Now think of what you love the most!" she giggled.

You thought for a moment. You then thought of a nice meadow, free of danger and death. You opened your eyes; the lights clicked on. The mirror before you changed with a flicker of the meadow.

"Cool," you said.

Then there was a hint of a musty burning smell around you. You glanced at the person but she was gone. You looked back at the mirror to see a burning pile of picked flowers. To your left you heard a blood curdling wail. You jumped back in fear. Rotten fleshy animals crawled out of the forest towards you. You backed away trying to get up; you were frozen. You cried as the forest around you burned and animals began turning against you. It was frightening; you began to laugh hysterically as they crawled over you but then the lights switched into the mirror room again.

You glanced at the grinning girl who held an open hand to you. You took it only to feel something crawl under your sweater. You jerked back flailing your arm about. A snake dropped out of your sweater and onto the floor. The girl let it crawl up her leg and into the weird looking suite. You were shaken but not scared by that.

"My dear, your heart is pounding so fast!" she smiled; "I can hear it!" she crackled.

You stepped back; she did not follow. You found your way out after several minuets. The air was cold around you as you walked past some people whose eyeliner must have run. The looked at you and laughed hysterically. The pointed you to another fun house; this one had mirrors on the outside with bright flashing lights. There was no one outside of the stand so you wondered in. mirrors reflected your pitiful frame off each angle. You twirled in confusion trying to find your way around. You began to get worried and dragged your hands along smearing finger prints. Your heart beat furiously when you came to a dead end once again. Confused and scared you slouched against the mirror and slid down into a crouch tucking your knees to your chest hoping to come down.

_Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck! _

You scream in your head. Suddenly the flashing lights stopped; you lifted your head in darkness. Your eyes panned dynamically around in the darkness. A light went on in a mirror; your eyes focused in the center. Chills crept up your back as an object moved inside the mirror. You wanted to look away but you were paralyzed. A small squeal escaped your mouth in an attempt to move and get away. A sick feeling found its way into the pit of your stomach.

A hand touched the mirror as if it was using it for support to stand. Then another hand print and then a loud chilling scream as a face appeared in the mirror. Horrified you covered your eyes shaking. The screams didn't stop. You choked on tears and spit; you couldn't take it anymore. The screams stopped so you lifted your head. The faces were in every mirror around you. Vomit found its way up your throat as you leaned over passing out.

You hated being scared but you loved to see others be terrified before your eyes. It wasn't right; but you loved it. The high feeling you got when you woke up from passing out calmed your nerves. In your subconscious mind you prayed to wake you in your bed; but you knew that you never would.

Your eyes opened to a room marked with purple streaks of paint on the mirror. The paint was fresh like before. You followed the paint until you got outside. How long were you passed out for? You took out your phone only to realise that it wouldn't turn on. Damn it; you pressed the end call button to turn it on but it didn't work.

"It won't work no matter how hard you try," a soft voice spoke from behind you.

You turned to see a rather gothic looking girl standing at the entrance. She wore a dress with a weird looking octopus on it. You just nodded and moved on. It seemed like there was only one more fun house left and then the rest were food stands and games. You went inside a multi coloured set-up. There was a guy standing inside; he wore 3D glasses like Sollux but you knew it wasn't him because this guy was taller. He also wore a weird yellow colour suit with two ties; one red and one blue. This stood out the most for you; the ties. He nodded and smirked as you went in through curtains.

The walls seemed to cramp down but never changed height. You walked into another room but it was just a wall. You realised you were in an illusion house. Great, you thought, more hallucinations. There was another room to which you walked in but you seemed to be standing crooked even though the floor was clearly even. All these illusions gave you a headache. You walked through several rooms getting frustrated; you were walking in circles. You ran around the circle again and again trying to look for a way out. Your hands touched the wall that looked like a room and found a week spot. You pushed tearing the paper away. Clawing and pulling you broke through; there were dead bodies piled up in the back ground. The rotting stench made you cringe and hold your breath. You stared in fear at the eyes of the dead. You quickly backed away only to back into a body. You turned and screamed and realised it was just the weird two-tie man from before.

"I see you found our little stash of bodies," he chuckled.

You backed away.

"Don't worry, as long as you don't tell anyone, I wont add you to the pile." He smirked and reached out for you.

You jumped back tripping in the pile of dead carcases. Your hands sunk into the meaty flesh. The man grabbed your throat and held it tight as you sunk into the dead pile. Great, this as how you finally died. You couldn't breath; in a panic you clawed and flailed your hands trying to get out. Your body was too tired to put up with anymore stress. You just gave up.

When you came to you were in a pile of pillows. Soft white coloured pillows; so you must have drowned in fluff then. You were starting to wonder if you took your meds this morning. Your hallucinations were too much for your week pathetic mind. You looked around and the torn paper and crawled through. You quickly found the exit. Feeling sick you coughed and puked at the side of the fun house. Your body shaking and sweaty although you felt cold and terrified inside, you walked around feeling like you were going to fall every step. Screams shouted this way and that and paranoid beings staggered towards you and away. This was one true Dark Carnival, but you weren't sure if it was even real. One thing was missing though; so you headed over to the large high top tent.

Karkat stood outside on a stand talking to another person. He looked just like Karkat although he was wearing a red suit and hat. Karkat looked at your terrified face and smiled. He was wearing a black and grey suit with a hat. The tail of the suite touched the ground; it was torn and ripped. He had a red rose in his pocket that looked wilted.

"Welcome _." he smiled.

"Ah yes you must be _." The twin said.

You nodded.

"You don't look very good." Karkat sounded slightly worried.

"I'm fucking great," laughing hysterically you collapsed to your knees.

"You've been walking around all night, why don't you come inside and see?"

The red suited Karkat picked you up and guided you inside. It was dark at first but then you walked closer to the light. Inside was a huge room filled with people in the seats and a large ring in the center. You took a seat close to the front; or the bottom of the rows. You looked around dazed at the surroundings. The people around you were a bit older, some younger, you wondered how they all managed to get here. It didn't seem real; nothing anymore was real to you. This was the cause of losing your sanity; now look at where you are. You're in a huge tent at a carnival at night time. Yup, you've done it this time!

"Ladies and gentle men," a voice called. "Ladies and Gentelmen, Boys and Girls! Tonight you won't believe your eyes! Witness something you've never seen before! Dreamt before!"

A dark shadow figured walked into the center as the lights dimmed down.

"This will be the most amazing show you've ever seen!" The lights dimed up on the center where he was standing. "Prepare to have your guts ripped out and vocals snapped!" he took off his top hat as everyone cheered. "There's more to this than just fun and games! More to the make up and the illusions in your mind!"

He paused as the crowd cheered and screamed on. He was close to your right only because you were sitting at the front row. He had a white face that looked like a juggalo's and his grin was sharp like his teeth. He wore a deep purple uniform; its tails touched the ground. His boots were a dull shiny black. His hair was a curly mess; two magnificent horns stuck out of his head. His dark yellow and purple eyes gazed to yours; you froze in fear. He walked around to stand in front of you which was oddly the center of where everyone one was sitting.

"WECLOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL!"


	4. Chapter three: The Easy Way Out

Chapter 3 You: The Easy Way Out of Any Act.

The crowd in the stands cheered and screamed. Lights blared in your face as purple and pink fire work shot off. You could feel the heat from the fire as it blazed from poles in the ground around the ring leader. Suddenly the lights dimmed and shuffling noises could be heard. The lights flickered back on; the juggalo guy stood beside a slightly shorter man with similar face paint. He wore the same suit but it was a black with white bones, his hair was curly and he had deep red and yellow horns the curved upwards like the ring leader. Beside him stood a smaller feminine looking being; she was dressed in a black jumpsuit with green patterns painted on it. She had long black hair and deep set emerald eyes. She glanced from the crowd to the skull man and back to the crowd.

"I don't like to keep things waiting. Fuck I'm just too impatient aren't I Kurloz?" the ring leader turned towards the skeleton.

The one named Kurloz raised a fist and shook it up and down as if to say yes.

"For our first motherfucking entrée, let's give a nice bloody welcome to the most incredible gymnast you've ever seen! Meulin Leijon!"

The crowed cheered as Kurloz tapped the girl beside him on the shoulder. She nodded and stepped forward. As fast as she had responded she took off in a tumble and did a flip pushing of with her hands and spun in the air landing on two feet in a crouch like a cat. She stood as they all cheered again and bowed. She bent backwards walking on her hands to stand beside Kurloz again. She raised her hands and moved them; she was speaking in sign language. Your heart almost melted; it was too cute to be true. Kurloz smiled and replied back as the ring leader stepped forward. This guy was now obviously Gamzee Makara. Kurloz Makara was his brother, and Meulin must be Kurloz's girlfriend or something.

"Hold on just a motherfucking second!" Gamzee laughed. "Now this act requires a partner, let's welcome Nepeta Leijon!"

The lights trailed to a smaller girl in a green and blue jumpsuit. She tumbled and flipped and then landed waving frantically at the crowd.

Meulin and Nepeta walked over to two large balls and began their first act. They balanced on top walking around; Nepeta then jumped onto Meulin's shoulders as she rolled the ball around the ring. They got off and climbed a big high-rise trapeze. They began to swing across as the lights and music played. They clung to each other with ease but it looked dangerous and very hard. You were almost nervous as Nepeta was dropped but then caught again. It made your heart beat frantically. Meulin reached out with her arms; finger tips just missing but the girl was caught again. They tumbled to the floor and raced to the centre doing flips and cartwheels. Soon they stood beside Gamzee and Kurloz.

"Oh but don't worry, the entrée is a bigger plate then you'd expect!" He laughed. "I want to introduce to you my motherfucking best friend of all best friends. His name is Tavros, sadly, I loved him _too_ much," he sighed.

He snapped his fingers and Kurloz came back with a box. Gamzee opened it and pulled out a head. The crowed shuddered; this was a real live head! You closed your eyes; you were too close to the stage, you've seen everything.

"I love you bro," he whispered.

You opened your eyes to see Gamzee kissing the decapitated head of Tavros. You wanted to puke but you couldn't move at all. You watched as his gapping mouth hung open with Gamzee's tongue swirling inside. He broke the kiss and almost looked saddened but then his attention quickly changed to the audience. He set the head back inside the box and stood tall.

"I suppose we're moving a bit slow today, let's have another special guest before we continue, I feel like I should _interact _with all my magical beings here tonight. What do you think?" There was a smug grin on his face.

You avoided eye contact as seeing you were about ten feet away from this horrid clown. Kurloz and Meulin pulled someone from the audience. They were pleading and shaking as they were pulled into the ring.

"Hey there bro, are you ready to loose your mind?"

They stood there and laughed hysterically as Gamzee walked closer.

"I think you need a nice, cold, swig of Faygo!"

"Please… I just… want… to go home…. I never wanted… this…" They cried out.

Gamzee grabbed their hair and pulled them back to a glass box that looked like it was full of a purple liquid.

"Hey stop that!" Someone from the stands called out, "That's murder!"

"Brother," Gamzee turned, "This is the Dark Carnival, where you get the easy way out."

The glass box's lid was lifted. The person struggled and cried; you watched in anticipation. _This has to be an act; no one could actually do this in real life… It could be all over the news! _Your thoughts wondered as Gamzee tugged and pulled them into the glass box. He pulled out a bottle of Faygo for himself and took a sip as the person under him screamed. The box filled to the top with liquid that moved and gushed from the corners. The person was under, full under a few gallons of purple Faygo. Air bubbles escaped as hands pressed and banged against the glass. All this time you never noticed the eerie circus music in the background getting louder and louder until the tent was deathly quiet. No one spoke, no one moved, no one _breathed_. The body inside the box had stopped moving. Dramatic music settled in as the box burst open leaving Gamzee sitting on top of the frame. The lights flickered to the song in deep colours or red orange blue and violet. The crowed cheered and clapped as the whole act began to blur together into the next.

A girl in a long black dress with black locks and thick rimmed glasses entered the ring by stepping through the box and over the dead body. She pulled off her witchy looking hat and reached in. Surprisingly she pulled out a rabbit. She placed the rabbit on the ground as the others backed away. Lights dimmed down to focus on the girl. She then pulled a long cloth material and covered the rabbit. She waved her arms around a bit and lifted the cloth. A giant growl and bark sent shivers down everyone's spine. A black dog with piercing eyes and drooling lips growled at the crowd.

The dog then faced the girl and hunched ready to attack. The girl reached her arm out and spoke.

"Sit, Bec!"

The dog sat as the command was said. She then walked around the dog and put a chocker chain on its neck. She then placed the cloth over the dog and waved her arms again. With a pull of the cloth another figure appeared with their hands up in a pose. It was Meulin. She walked around the other girl and placed the cloth over her and then appeared Nepeta. The crowed went crazy as they walked back to the tight rope.

You watch quietly as you shake. They climbed back up where the trapeze was and stepped onto the high wire. Meulin went first. She stepped onto the wire and turned backwards bending so she was on her hands. They gripped the tight rope and walked to the other side. Nepeta went next; she stepped on and jumped turning in the air almost missing the wire. The crowed gasped as she landed perfectly after all. Nepeta did a few more flips and reached to the other end. The crowed clapped but some were still crying.

"Alright, alright. Your fancy motherfucking flips make my head go crazy!" Gamzee stepped forward again into the spot light. "Now we've all been waiting for a very, very strong man. The great Equius is in fact the STRONGEST man you will ever fucking face!"

Suddenly the lights dimmed and turned on as a man in a white muscle shirt entered the ring. He said nothing as he was given various objects to supposedly bend or brake. The first object was a brick. He broke the brick with ease and then moved onto what looked like a dumbbell. He broke the ends off and flattened them with ease. Next was a bow, he looked at it funny and turned to Gamzee who snickered. Nepeta stood smiling from the distance at him. We all watched as he equipped the bow and tried to shoot at the target. The bow snapped in half and the crowed laughed.

"What is this fowl joke you play on me?" He said in a low almost soft husky voice.

Without notice Gamzee was behind him.

"Let us see just who is the mother fucking strongest!" Gamzee yelled.

Equius turned as if he was in fear. Gamzee held another bow and snapped it in half wrapping the string around his neck.

"MOTHERFUCKIGN GAMZEE IS THE STRONGEST! BOW TO ME LOWBLOOD!"

Equius struggled trying to breathe. Nepeta shot across the stage and clawed at Gamzee's back. Equius dropped to the floor as Gamzee turned picking up another prop which happened to be a club. He quickly hit Nepeta on the head smashing her skull in. She yelped and screamed.

"Equius!" she managed to get out. "No, you're stronger than he is! Fight back!" She watching in horror as the club was brought down on her face silencing her pitiful screams.

Your eyes close in horror. You heard the last sounds escape from Equius as Gamzee only pulled tighter on the broken bow.

The crowd shudders sending pleasure through Gamzee. You opened your eyes to a new stage with now dead bodies on the ground. A large glass bowl is placed to the front. There are two people, or fish, or what are they? Mermaids, the word struck you as fitting but stupid.

The two fish people were fully under water and equipped with tridents. They began their act by swimming around each other. It was like they were telling a story of being happy. Then they started to battle with the tridents. The female fish person struck at the other and missed the male's tail. The male then began to get angry and struck the female in the stomach. The trident pierced right through so the three prongs shone through. Blood filled the tank and soon we couldn't see the dyeing creature.

"Well aint that mother fucking bad luck right there. Shall we have another volunteer?" Gamzee walked in as the tank was hauled away.

No one made eye contact, no one but you. You were mesmerised by all the death and blood. It made you sick. For sure this was an act.

"How about… You?"

Your head shot up as you felt the hot breath of Gamzee at your face. Eye to eye with this monster was like being eye to eye with the devil. The clown face grinned down at you. Sitting back into your seat you choked on upcoming vomit. Gamzee placed a hand on your shoulder nearing his face closer to yours. Holding your breath you felt a hand creep up your neck and fingers enlace in your hair. His face was so deathly close to yours, you were afraid of what he was about to do. Closing your eyes you felt your hair being tugged. Tears formed in your eyes making it hard to see what was happening.

As if it all happened on fast-forward, you were face to face with the terrified crowd. You see just how horrible the crowed looked with their terrified faces looking back at you in pity. Feeling somewhat pain in your head you agreed to ignore it.

"Such a pretty face..." Gamzee said jerking your head to face him.

"What shall we do with her, Kurloz?"

Kurloz stepped beside you and lifted his hands in sign.

"I'm getting real sick of your fucking games Kurloz." Gamzee used his free hand to rip out the stitches in his mouth.

Kurloz glanced at Meulin who gasped at the blood running down his face. Kurloz covered his mouth in pain.

"I mother fucking forgot you chewed off your own fucking tongue."

Kurloz just smiled when Meulin walked over with a needle and thread. She glanced at me in pity as well. Her long hair flowed behind her when she walked back to the side lines.

Gamzee still gripping your hair, he tugged you to a board with chains and hand cuffs. You struggled as Gamzee and his brother chained you up. You pushed and pulled trying to get free. The cuffs were so tight your hands would turn purple within minutes. Gamzee looked at you and thought for a moment.

"Why don't we have a look at what's under your pretty fucking skin? Hmm?" He asked pulling out a rather large flip knife.

You watched and screamed as he cut your shirt off revealing your bare stomach. Humiliated you hung your head. Gamzee then began to trace his hands from your navel to your chest. You shuddered, he smirked. His hands traced along the light scars on your chest. Cutting off the remaining material from your torso he took notice to the fresh scars on your arms.

"Lets add to your collection…" He whispered in your ear.

You screamed, "No please no! You… you wouldn't… this is all just a sick act."

"Just an act?" he then faced the crowd. "Just a motherfucking act?! Bitch, you're in the Dark Carnival now, what you mother fucking see, is what you motherfucking get!"

"Bastard!" You spit at him.

Your head was forced back by a chain around your neck. Tears ran down your face and your chest began to feel heavy. Pain shot everywhere as the blade was dragged on your flesh.

"Honk, honk motherfucker." He whispered.

The crowed cried with fear and anger. You couldn't take anymore pain, but yet he still carved into your skin. Pain everywhere, so much pain, pain, pain, pain.

"Hahaha…" you began.

What were you thinking? Your mind seemed to just… blank out.

"Hahahahaha!" The laughing escaped your throat.

Gamzee was taken aback as he finished the last smiley face on your arms.

"What the fuck is so mother fucking funny bitch?!" Gamzee asked.

Kurloz loosened the chains around your neck. The hair covered your eyes as you hung your head laughing. Pain that actually felt good. How do you explain this insanity?! Losing your mind, losing it all, you laughed hysterically and began to chew on your own lips. Biting furiously until blood dripped to the ground. Your hands turned into an evil painful claw as you tried to scratch your way out. Gamzee let you go as you fell to the floor.

"Is that you all you FUCKING GOT?!" You yell laughing at the end.

Gamzee kicked you over and you clawed at your own arms picking the skin off.

"It's so much fucking better when you loose your mind!" The words escaped your throat in a hoarse voice.

Gamzee tugged on your hair and dragged you to the floor once again. He looked confused as you spat blood at him. You've truly gone insane, snapped like a tooth pick and burst into hysterical demonic laughs. Oh it felt so good to be in so much pain. You wanted more and more.

Gamzee stepped into the center light that was shone before him.

"The motherfucking show is over. Have a terrifying night as the Dark Carnival haunts your deepest dreams!"

Giant curtains covered the stage and the lights turned on.

You lay on the floor.

"Hehe… You want more don't you? Maybe my body?" Laughing you stand by the support of Kurloz and Meulin.

"What the hell is going on?" Karkat walks backstage to you. "Gamzee I'm real sick of your shit! You are always bringing girls back here to fuck!"

"You want to fuck me? Have your way with me?" You ask in a giddy voice. "Go ahead, I'm nothing more than a dirty slut! Hahaha! Why don't you just kill me like the rest, maybe my shitty fucking life would be over, but yet you keep me ali-"

Gamzee grabbed your neck.

"Gamzee! Just stop with it! She's not even of age!" Karkat yelled.

Gamzee glared at Karkat. Kankri walked in and then walked away.

"What did I say about warnings?!" He yelled closing a door.

"You think I'd just end a beggars' life so motherfucking easy like that?" Gamzee looked at you.

You only smiled with wild eyes.

"Gamzee… Listen to me." Karkat started again.

Gamzee squeezed your neck tighter causing you to swallow your air back down. Soon the darkness began to occur once again and you passed out on the cold stage floor.


	5. Chapter four: Forget Tonight

Chapter Four You: Forget Tonight to Remember Tomorrow

A female voice awoke you up from such a strange nightmare. Looking around you notice the source of a TV.

"Last night police reported a suspicious ritual gathered along the empty lots of Main Street. Police say that a likely teen sacrificial ritual took place around one am this morning. One teen was found hanging from a tree, cause of death points to a homicide but no fingerprints were found. People sleeping in their homes awoke to teens acting hysterical and inhumane. Police ask parents and guardians to check their teens for strange behaviours and letters. All teens were found with a black bracelet and carried notes in their pockets or wallets."

The lady was cut off by more babbling of the other members.

You sat up confused looking around the small room of a motor home.

"Yeah I mean I've never been there before but I was shocked to find out teenagers are joining a cult that ruins their lives. All the dark gothic people you see at school, they are probably apart of it." They blurred out the face of the boy who spoke.

"It's all for show, yeah know. The Dark Carnival has been around for a few years now. Kids commit suicide every day and the Makara brother's bring them all together. Sure some don't make it out alive, or so they show. It is a carnival, I'm sure it's just an act and no one is actually dead. If they are then it was suicide." The girl who spoke sounded like the girl from school who stopped you and asked about the bracelet.

You snapped your head back to the TV.

"How do you feel about seeing people murdered before you? Or do you think the whole murder is just and act?" The reporter lady asked.

"I wouldn't really mind, it's a thrill to see blood spray the walls. I'm sure it's just an act, a really good act. If it was real, I'm sure any normal person would be scarred for life, but I've seen worse than a few death clubbings." She was cut off to the shocked faces of the reporters.

"_," Karkat spoke and shut the TV off.

"People died because of you," You said loudly.

"You say that with no empathy in your voice."

You kept quiet. You didn't care if people died, well not anymore…

"Where are we?" You ask.

"On the highway." He sat beside me.

"Where to?" You spoke quietly curling your feet under you legs.

"We're a carnival; we can go where ever we please."

Karkat sighed and curled up leaning his shoulder into your back. He must be tired from sleepless nights due to the preparation of the carnival. You allowed the short tired kid to lean against you despite his boney shoulder poking into you shoulder blade.

"Is everyone as insane as Gamzee?" You shuddered at the rasp in your voice.

"Almost…"

It was quiet in the motor home; you wondered where the rest of the crew were. You heard a motor start just beside the motor home moments after. Karkat just sunk in more to your back as if he were falling asleep.

"How did the carnival last when their member's spontaneously die every act?" You wondered allowed.

"We're not just all acts and phony play. Our witch is able to bring forth life only at certain times. She's rather talented per say; but even her magic cannot create the life that once lived."

The twin of Karkat walked into the trailer part of the makeshift home. Kankri walked to the end of the room and closed the door. The door then opened up again and Kankri looked puzzled at you then the expression changed to a tired face.

"Karkat, wake up and find a proper place for our guest to sleep." He yawned rubbing his face.

Karkat flipped over and stood up. "Can't a guy get some fucking shut eye around here? I'm so sick of everything always being ordered around…." The rest seemed to be all 'blah, blah, blah, blah…'

"You're in my bed, _," he stood before you and whispered quietly.

"Sorry," you yawn also.

"I'll take you to Gamzee's trailer. You'll probably have a nice big bed with refreshments and food." Kankri offered a hand to you.

You stood so Karkat could move the couch out to form a bed.

Panicking you grabbed Karkat's sleeve and pulled him closer, "I think I'll stay in here." You looked up at him with saddened eyes. "I mean, if that is alright," Your voice gave out.

"I suppose it is alright. Gamzee is probably occupied with his other guests." Kankri walked back to his bedroom and closed the sliding door shut.

Karkat gave an annoyed glare at you.

"I'll sleep on the floor…"

You bent down to the floor but suddenly were swept away by Karkat. You landed back on the bed. The healing wounds on your arms and chest began to sting. Moaning from the pain, Karkat apologises to you in a much softer voice then normal.

"I can't have our _special _guest sleep uncomfortably on the floor." He smirked.

You just curled up exhausted on the bed and sucked up to the warmth of this mysterious boy you've only just met. Despite the unfamiliar people around you, you just really wanted to be embraced and told that everything was going to be okay. You wanted Karkat to take you into his arms and protect you from the monster that bathed in blood and seduced girls into pleasuring him. He marked your body claiming you as his own; just another victim and servant to the Dark Carnival. Deep inside there was a good side to this; a dark and deep fetish of sorts that sparked some pleasure in you. It was a twisting feeling that formed in your gut, but you knew that you could never come to your senses once it was expanded and brought to light.

Karkat took you hand and placed it on his neck as if to tell you that it was alright to move closer. Like a small helpless animal; you sunk you nose deep into the grey material of his sweater and tangled you feet with his. Just the feeling of a warm body calmed every nerve spiking to run and burn the adrenalin. Instead you moved you hand to close the gap between your chest and his. Peace finally overcame your body and you fell asleep to a breathing body with no heart beat…

You quickly snapped awake in the night.

_No heart beat_.

Your chest pounded; it seemed the air was so thick you couldn't breathe.

"What's wrong?!" Karkat shot up faster than you did.

"You're dead?!" You shouted in the quiet night.

Karkat quickly realised what you were thinking and grabbed you hand placing it on his chest. _Thump-thump… thump-thump… thump-thump… _

"It's alright," he said stressed.

You lay back down but the sun came up in no time and you were on the road to God knows where. You didn't bother get up as you were too stiff to do so. But anyways Karkat made you do so, and then he proceeded to fold the bed away. Gamzee had not asked for you and you wondered what he could be doing in that trailer. You wanted to find out but you were afraid that he would just abuse you some more. The thought of rape sparked your mind and tingled your finger tips. Murder made you sweat and play with the edge of the pillow hem.

Karkat was generous enough to bring you back a smoothie and some fries from the gas station. You drank in silence and ate without a word. After Karkat came back with more food you thanked him for the breakfast and lay on the couch again. He ate two burgers as Kankri quotes "How can you ever think about serving that horrific fat slimy pig food to me? You're disgusting and ungracious, you should have not even thought about me and that disgusting ground up pig intestines and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…" So Karkat just gulfed them both down in the midst of Kankri's rampage about burgers and what they were made of.

"So when is the next act?' You asked.

"We were scheduled for next week but Jade's been caught up in her whole reincarnation thing." Karkat slurped his pop down.

So her name was Jade; the witch who made the dog appear from under a cloth. You smiled a bit to yourself.

In the afternoon a knock came upon the screen of the door. Karkat quickly put down his controller pausing the game. Sighing you sit back into the couch. Karkat steps out of the motor home closing the door but it quickly opens again.

"_," he calls.

You place your controller down as well and walk towards to door. A small girl with green eyes smiles at you. Her hair is down and curly; she wears a long sleeved sweater with black tight fitting pants. Her tail swishes impatiently as she interlocks her fingers excitedly.

"This is Nepeta," Karkat blushes irritated.

Quickly realising that she was alive again but much paler than usual; you smiled in disbelief of how talented Jade was.

"Jade and Kanaya fixed me all up! I got a few scars but I can hide them. Come on let's go find Meulin and we can show you some new tricks if you like!" Nepeta grabbed your hand.

Your heart fluttered as you both dashed off in the parking lot following this cat girl. When she spoke she curled her R's. You were not all that stoked about new tricks and to your luck Meulin was still being stitched up by Kanaya.

"Oh hold on…" Nepeta reach into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

She frowned but then smiled again.

"What's up?" You asked.

"Gamzee wants to see you now. I think his trailer is over here." She grabbed your hand but you pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"How can you still smile when he killed you?"

She smiled shyly. "It's better to furgive than to ask fur an apology. I furgive my furends no matter how much it hurts. Somehow I always fell well because I understand what Gamzee went through. He's not all right in his mind, but he's still a furend."

You felt bad for forcing the question upon her when she seemed opened to go to Gamzee in the first place. After a few minutes you both found the trailer in which Gamzee were staying in.

"It's best if you go in, I better get back to Meulin right now." She waved good bye and wondered off with her blue tail flowing behind.

Gulping you knocked on the door and stepped in. The room was dark but black lights and dull blue lights shone bright enough for you to see.

"Gamzee?" you asked looking around the rather large motor home.

"In here babe, don't be shy." You heard him call from the next room.

You walked towards the door and opened it. The room smelled like Faygo and flowers. There were empty bottles of Faygo lined up nicely on shelves; ever flavour seemed to be placed there. Gamzee lay on a large bed looking up at a light. He blinked and sat up with a small grin plastered on his face.

"I was wondering where my mother fucking best friend went. You went and all chilled up with my other best friend. I guess he needed some company, must be sick of his bro."

Gamzee stood and loomed over you. You closed your eyes waiting for him to do something. He walked over to the bathroom and turned on a tap running the water over his hands. He cleaned the makeup off his face then turned to you.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He asked.

"It was alright… Except for the last part…" You trailed off and touched your arms.

The clown freak smiled and offered you to sit by him. You felt comfortable around him; this was probably due to the lack of light and oxygen getting to your brain. His yellow orange horns were gone from his head and placed with the hat on a shelf. You looked at his chiselled face. Three scars ran across his eyes and over his nose ending just as his lips started. His jaw line was slim and handsome; he resembled that of a teen with a mature body. He hunched over slightly looking at a glow stick on the ground.

Gamzee turned his head just as you raised you hand to touch the scar over his cheek. He looked startled at you for making such a move.

"You're not all that scary with you makeup off…" You whispered.

"But I'm just as mother fucking insane." He leaned in. "It's alright, you can touch them."

Your fingertips were just inches away from the dark face and scars. Gently you placed the tips on his cheek and dragged them over his nose down to his lip pulling gently enough to reveal his fangs. He grabbed you and held you in his chest. You struggled and screamed into the dark trailer.

"Hush babe, I only want to tell you something."

"LET ME GO!" You scream drowning out all sorrow and kindness towards this monster.

"I can heal your wounds. Just give a brother a motherfucking second!" He pinned your hands above your head.

You squealed and gave in to the though of no more pain from the stupid cuts.

"Don't hurt me… please… no more…"

"I always treat my bitches well all up after their blood spills. I like to be seein' pain and pleasure. If that's all okay with you babe?" He asks.

You quickly nod just wanting to get this over with and not cause anymore trauma. Gamzee's hand slides up under you shirt stripping it off. You brace yourself for something you've never felt before. Impatiently, you squirm under his gaze in the dark room. A warm slick tongue grazes over your chest. At first is stung but then the sharp edged tongue begins to feel amazing. He drags it across your neck and down to your chest just above your breasts. You silently thanked who ever that he could not see the blush across your face. He nibbles and licks every wound he's engraved on your arms, neck, and chest. Suddenly the pleasuring stops and you move at the loss. You feel your shirt being pulled over your head. You sat up feeling relief over come your body and the shaking stopped.

A dark shadow fell over Gamzee's face as he licked his fingers. "I just couldn't help my mother fucking self, so I all went and took a little nip from you."

Your hand reached to your collarbone and felt a small bite across. The wound quickly healed just as fast as Gamzee's pointed tongue flickered out of sight.

He arose and left you on the bed. Several minuets later he came back with his hands entangled in his fists. He paced across the room in anticipation. He stopped and looked at you with red in his eyes.

"Did you motherfucking call the police?!" He banged his fists on the wall.

You jumped back on the bed with a racing heart.

"Tell me whore!" He grabbed your wrists before you could escape.

Gamzee tightened his grip crushing your veins bellow the skin. Your hands turned purple and went numb. You were not sure if you should scream, cry or be silently terrified.

"I don't know what you're ta-a…!"

Gamzee growled and slung you to the floor.

"DON'T MAKE ME CUT YOU UP INTO LITTLE TINY MOTHERFUCKING BITE SIZE PIECES AND FEED YOU TO BEC!" He breathed heavily as sweat formed on his face. "I just want to know…" Calmly spoken trying not to snap, "If a pretty girl like you… Called the police and told them…. The location we're AT!"

The neck muscles tightened in his chest and jaw. His eyes were wild like fire, his jaw was clenched and his chest heaved in and out with every word he spoke.

Shaking to you knees you almost wet yourself. This man was killer, a murder, and you were in a dark room with no way of escape. This _psychopath_ before you left go of your wrists returning the blood to your finger tips. He walked over to a dresser and cracked open a fresh cold bottle of Faygo.

"I always wonder how they got the Faygo to hiss like that." He said quietly and took a drink. "Fucking miracles…" He placed the Faygo down.

This was your chance; this was the time to escape. Quietly you rose and slid your hand over the lock and clicked it open. You slid the door open as Gamzee took a long swig of Faygo down. Fumbling with the next lock you finally stumbled blindly into the sunlit world. Police cars and ambulance were surrounding the trailer.

Squinting at an approaching man you fumbled backwards shielding your eyes.

"I think this is her! Grab her men," a police went to snatch you up. "Are you _ _?" He asked you.

You nodded and realised that they were about to take you away. You quickly regained to your feet and ran to Karkat's trailer with police hot on your trail. Banging rapidly on the door, you scream for Karkat.

"KARKAT OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" You screamed and hear the police run over to you.

Kankri opens the door and pulls you in locking it tight behind. You quickly wrapped your arms around the short twin and hugged him closely.

"Triggers!" He yelled. "Triggers! Triggers! Triggers!" He waved his arms frantically around.

"Too much excitement in one day…" You whispered to him.

"One of the female whores must have called in at our last stop. This happened previously; we're always informing Gamzee to be vigilant of bringing them here. You haven't run yet why…?"

"I have no one to go back too… I have no need to live anymore." Whispering as the police banged on the door.

Suddenly fire arms began to sound and silence broke the quarrel. The engine started and other vehicles began to move onto the highway.

"It's alright now, everything is taken care of."

Karkat came in from the front of the motor home where Dave and Bro were driving. Dave gave you a small smirk; this kid was not as popular but every girl had a crush on him. To even think he'd travel with this insane parade of freaks was just… wordless! Never the less; Karkat seemed to take you out of Kankri's way and comfort you even more. There was blood dripping from his shoulder and his face looked paler than it should. Your hand suddenly felt hot with the red blood.

"Karkat…" speaking almost speechless. "You're blee-" His had covered your mouth.

"Shh… If anyone fucking knows they'll freak and Gamzee wont be too happy that his best fucking friend almost died. He's go on a rampage and we'll all be shut down."

"Shut down by who?" Your mind wondered.

You always thought Gamzee and Kurloz were in charge of this show. Was there someone higher than us all? Someone who demanded bloodshed and violence?

"We're not really sure, Kurloz won't even tell us. Well duh, he can't fucking talk. Anyways, I think he goes by English, we're not supposed to talk about him. But since you're part of us now, you'll have to know everything us and how we roll."

Karkat winced and sat back on the couch.

"Wait, one of you?! I can't stay here I'll go insane!" You exclaim waiving arms around in the air.

Karkat swears as he looks up to you with sarcastic eyes.

"You did say you had no where do fucking go. You also said that you have no reason to live, and with the ever rising rate of other members dyeing… You're going to be part of our act."

You couldn't breath but you were excited at the same time. Pacing around the steady trailer Dave walked out to see what all the exaggerated squealing was about.

"Get the fuck out of here Davey." Karkat spat.

"Awe come on Karkitty, Davey just wanted to meet your new girlfriend." Dave sat on the couch in front of you with his arms resting on the back.

"Girlfriend?!" You and Karkat shouted at the same time.

"Calm your tits Hun, I was just playing; seems like you and the pale kid got the same attitude." He held his hands out.

"Sorry…" You said.

"Don't say sorry to this puppet loving ass wipe!" Karkat glared at Dave right through his eyes.

"No one talks about my Smupets that way!" Bro yelled from the front.

Dave laughed and smirked at you ignoring Karkat.

"My name is Dave, You're…?" He asked pausing at the end.

"My name is _," sighing you sat on the pull out chair beside the TV.

You loved how everyone just ignored Karkat's pain and blood gushing out of his shoulder. But as if on cue a girl with long hair appeared on Dave's lap. She smiled and Dave pushed her off. She was dressed in a blue dress that clung to her waist with a blue ribbon and flowed down to her knees. She wore a shall with a hood over her head. Large black rimmed circle glasses sat perfectly on her small nose.

"Oh Dave I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed jumping up. "I assumed you'd be driving. Now that I think about it, do you even have your licence?" she smiled.

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you can sit on me!" Dave pouted.

She turned to me with a smile. "Hello there, my name is Jade, please to make your acquaintance!" She spoke with a bubbly girl voice.

"Hello," is all you said.

She then turned to Karkat and told him to take off his shirt. He did so after being stubborn and sat back in the couch. His face looked pained as Jade did some kind of green magic and removed a bullet lodged in his shoulder. Karkat quickly looked relived after another touch of Jade's hand.

"Someone call the love train 'cause CHOO! CHOO! Jade and Karkat are off on the rails!" Dave laughed.

You smirked when Karkat looked a bit embarrassed. Maybe Karkat liked Jade and everyone could tell how flushed he was for her? Never the matter, it wasn't your business anyways.

Karkat just gave Dave a smug look as if he were to give a comeback. You felt Dave roll his eyes under the glasses he wore. He always wore glasses, even when it was dark outside or if he was at school. Was he hiding something that he was ashamed of? Maybe an ugly scar from one of his so called 'strife' battles you've heard about. Those glasses just made you want to take them off and expose his mysterious look. Then again it could just be all for his 'cool kid' act.

The day seemed to move by fast when you finally arrive at the campsite where you'll be staying from now on, well until you figure out how to escape or figure out when your next act performance will be. The night came soon and fast, it felt like it would never disappear. Karkat was fast asleep on the pullout couch. You cuddled a pillow and watched the TV for a few minutes and decided to go outside for a walk. Quietly getting up Kankri had asked where you were going. You replied with 'to get some fresh air.' He agreed to let you go out earning your trust.

The fresh semi cold air hit you with a pleasuring feel inside your lungs. It was quiet and calm. Leaning against the trailers you heard metal siding snap. Quickly pushing yourself off the roof you looked to see if the noise came from you. Another snap of metal tin and you knew it was coming from behind the trailer, it sounded like someone was walking on top of the motor home. Inaudibly you walked around having some fear flutter in your stomach. There was no one or thing on the roof of your motor home. Puzzled you heard a soft voice from behind.

"_," The soft voice was a husky one.

You turned to see a shadowy figure on top of the _other _motor home. It was Dave's motor home, and the husky young quiet voice belonged to Dave.

"Come up here, I want to show you something." Dave said quietly leaning over the roof.

Walking to the back and climbing the ladder, you laid on your back beside Dave. His figure was warm in the cool air. You shivered but it was not cold enough to make you go back inside. The darkness consumed and your eyes adjusted to the night sky. Dave breathed slowly taking in the cool air and letting warm air out.

"I thought we could hang out on a nice night like this. I was just about to get you but then you just miraculously appeared. We never really got to know each other. Karkat is pretty protective of things if Gamzee wants them most."

You never spoke. You just laid there studying the skies.

"You're probably wondering why I joined this horse shit of a carnival."

He looked at you through his shades.

"Yeah… I suppose it peeked my curiosity at some point."

"A few years ago Jade got sick. At the time we were sort of dating I'd guess. I begged my Bro to give me money for a plain ticket to go out and see her. And she got better, but she never told me that she would get sick again. After Jade died she joined this Carnival just like Rose and John did. She became a Witch and resurrected herself. Bro and I joined because here, we're home, here we're all family. I know Gamzee can be pretty messed up. But before he began to get all crazy, this Carnival was called 'The Great Makara Brothers'."

Dave formed his hands in a wave when he said the title of the carnival.

"Everything was right, and everything went smooth. My Bro and I preformed at local parties and clubs and in the carnival." He smiled to himself. "Anyway, enough of this cheesy lovely sentimental shit."

"Why did Gamzee become this way?" You asked turning to him.

He rubbed his face. "Something inside him made him snap one day. The next thing we find out is that he's in cahoots with some evil mastermind now. We tend to not bring it up."

"Sorry…" You apologised for asking.

"No, it's fine." He took off his glasses.

You stiffened and kept still looking away. It was like a taboo move, you we're not sure what to do at this point.

"Anyways… I wanted to show you the stars. I always come up here when I can't sleep." He turned over as if to go to sleep anyway.

"In the city, the lights always block out our stars. They sure are beautiful though…"

You look up to the dark sky spotted generously with billions of twinkling stars. You wish you could just reach out and keep one. A picture couldn't even capture the joyous light from the moon and stars. Different shades of blue and purple circled the sky in waves of sleep.

You turn to face Dave. Red calm eyes stare softly into yours. Blushing, you turned back to the stars. Since when did the 'oh so cool kid' become such a softy under the stars? Maybe the stars and the cool air somehow unlocked his soft manly side…

"_," Dave called your name again. "I like you."

"I like you too Dave." You said plainly trying to focus on stars.

Abruptly Dave swung an arm over the side of you. Once again those red ruby eyes were looking deep into yours; as if he could see stars reflected in them.

"Then don't tell anyone about this?" His eyes fluttered shut.

You weren't sure of what the fluttery feelings inside your guts were until Dave encloses your speechless lips with his. The brief moment went by quickly and Dave was on his back staring up at the cold sky with his shades on. Breathless of his generous gift to you, you closed your eyes after taking one last sleepy look up to the moon.

Everyone has a soft spot in them. If you could just wish to find them in everyone, maybe things would go back to when Gamzee and Kurloz were in harmony and everyone on the carnival would be family again instead of wars and abuse.


End file.
